


Fix Me

by Yaoi_Lover25



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Ardyn is a creep, Blood, Gladiolus is an ass, Humor, Kisses, Kitty Cuteness, M/M, Noctis is Weird, SHIT GETS WEIRD, Torture, Violence, did i mention blood?, poor Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Lover25/pseuds/Yaoi_Lover25
Summary: Prompto and Gladiolus are hunters, and come across man in the woods. Could feelings develop from the encounter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! X3

"It's freezing!" Prompto warned the small black cat, as it once again tried to escape the covers. "You'll stay warm under here." He kneeled down until he was face to face with his little cat friend. The cat looked up at Prompto with it's big black eyes, and pawed the carefully styled hair that stood up on Prompto's head. 

"Gladio and I have to go hunting. Who do you thinks pays for your cat food? Okay, I have to go, so you stay there, got it?" Prompto looked at the cat hopefully, when the cat tilted its head slightly and jumped off the bed and streaked into the living room. 

Prompto sighed. "Don't blame me when you freeze your tail off!" He glanced at the clock. It was nine.

He pulled on a warm winter coat with fluff on the hood and hugged himself. Insomnia winters were unbearably cold. He much prefered the warmth of Lestallum. It's been a year since he moved to Insomnia, and adapting to the change of climate was more difficult than he expected. He opened the door of his apartment, and left.

Why they had to go hunting in this weather was beyond him. Gladiolus told Prompto the previous night to 'man up', and then the former woke up early and left without him. Probably to flirt with Cindy. She was an old friend of Gladiolus, and even helped Prompto move to the apartment he shared with the muscled man.

He was grateful to her, and she was super nice. In more than one way. Her curves even attracted his eye from time to time. But for some reason, he saw her as nothing more than a really good friend. Gladio, however, had no such qualms. He was head over heels for the blonde, and showed off annoyingly often. Prompto was almost certain that the mechanic knew about Gladio's feelings towards her, and teased him in... _odd_ ways. 

Once, Prompto and Gladio had to get their car refueled in Hammerhead (where Cindy worked for a while, until she moved to Insomnia to get a fresh start) and Prompto swore he saw her purposely drop the spanner she was holding. She bent down in a way that showed off her ass in those tiny shorts she liked wearing, and Prompto couldn't help but look away. 

Gladio however, was staring with such intensity, that he started drooling. Actually. Drooling. Prompto rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in his friends' face, and Gladio gasped and jolted, as if awoken from a daze. Gladio looked at Prompto for a second, and then back to the woman, who turned around and gave Gladiolus a cheeky grin. 

Prompto laughed at the memory, and made his way to Cindy's station, a mere ten minutes walk. When he arrived, he spotted their car parked next to the gas pump, with two people chatting next to it. "Sup Gladys? Hey, Cindy." He smiled in greeting as she pulled the pump from the car. 

Gladiolus glared at Prompto, and Prompto grinned, knowing how much the older man hated the nickname. Probably more so with his crush at his side, but Cindy, who was now wearing a leather jacket with tight jeans, saw his expression and giggled.

"Why Howdy, Prompto!" She exclaimed in that cute accent of hers. "Just fillin' up yer car before y'all leave. Ya better be back before dark, 'kay? Don't want anythin' to happen to you two."

Gladiolus laughed as he flexed his impressive muscles. "Please, Cindy, we're just hunting some voretooths . The worse that could happen is if Princess over here scrapes his knee and I need to give him a band-aid." Gladio grins tauntingly as he points his finger at Prompto.

Prompto smiles. Two could play at that game. "Or if we have a repeat of the traumatic event at Wiz's chocobo post."

The grin is wiped off of Gladiolus' face and is replaced by a look of terror. Cindy looks back and forth between the two of them. "What happened at Wiz's?" She asks curiously.

Prompto gets a wicked look on his face and Gladio winces. "Well, you see, a certain someone doesn't like spiders, so when that certain someone notices a tarantula crawl out of his bag and onto his hand, he squeals as loud and as high as he can to a crowd of nearby tourists that a daemon has just tried to ki-"

Prompto was cut off by a large hand pushing against his mouth. Cindy bursts out laughing, and Gladiolus turns as red as a tomato. 

"N-No way," Cindy gets out in between her fit of giggles, "Gladio, darlin', you're afraid of spiders?" 

Gladio turns to stone. He suddenly grabs Prompto's wrist and drags him to the car, before opening the passenger door and yanking him in, making Prompto yelp with shock, and slam the door. "Sorry Cindy, we gotta go, you know, don't want any of those voretooths getting away." Gladiolus chuckles impatiently, wanting to flee the scene.

Gladiolus turns to leave, but Cindy grabs the sleeve of his coat. "Wait, darlin', before you go..." She yanks onto the collar of his outerwear and pulls him in closer. Prompto stares through the car window, mouth agape at the scene of there faces mere inches apart. 

But even Prompto can hear Cindy whisper, just before the contact of their lips, "Don't let any spiders bite you on the way back..." Gladiolus jerks up right, before groaning and muttering something about the cruelness of the Six, walking to his side of the car in defeat. 

Cindy, laughs the whole time until they drive off, when she tells them to be careful. Gladiolus is too embarrassed to face the woman, so Prompto gives her a thumbs up and says, "No problem!"

As soon as they turn off the road from Cindy's station, Gladiolus glares at him with a look of anger that would have made Ifrit cower in fear. Prompto looked sheepish. "What?" He asks innocently.

Gladiolus nearly pops a blood vessel. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

Prompto nearly laughed, but then gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Gladio, I couldn't help myself. We cool?" Prompto felt the beautiful aura of friendship radiating from his body, trying to find a way to Gladio, until it shrivels up and gets pissed on as Gladiolus gave him a look of pure unforgiveness.

Prompto smiled. "How about I let you at the first voretooth and I take a picture. I'm sure Cindy would love to see this God strike down a weakling who messed with him. Maybe she'll even be... lovestruck." Prompto drew out the last word, letting the bait sit there, obviously enjoying the way Gladiolus twitched as he considered it.

"AND you do the laundry for a week." Gladiolus demanded as his head slammed against the headrest of his chair. 

"Yeah! Thanks Gladio, you're the best!" Prompto laughed, his happiness infectious, as Gladiolus found himself grinning too.

"Yeah, save the flattery for when this God strikes down the weakling who messes with him."

They arrive at a house, well more like a shack, just outside the border of Insomnia. There was a poster for a bounty for killing some voretooth, indicating that they were in the right place.  
They both climbed out of the car, shivering as the freezing winter air hit them both like a fist. Snow was falling steadily down, and soon, both of their heads were covered in the white flakes.  
They headed to the door of the wooden shack, and knocked on its door. An elderly man opened it, and smiled. "Why, hello there, you two must be hunters."

Prompto nodded in affirmation, but let Gladiolus do the talking. He just sounded a lot more sure of himself.  
"We sure are," Gladiolus replied, "Now, where are the voretooths?" 

The elderly stepped out of the door and pointed to a small mountain. "Twenty minutes in that direction, since the trees make it impossible to drive through. Not many animals up there, so the damn things come down here. No longer than a week ago, my wife looked out the window to see a voretooth waltzing through our garden like it owned the place. Thankfully, they haven't attacked us, but please, I don't want to worry anymore. Just deal with them."

Gladiolus grinned cockily. "No worries, we got this."

The elderly man smiled a crinkly eyed smile. "Come back after you're done, then I'll pay you."

Prompto thanked the man, who chuckled as he closed the door. Gladiolus started walking, so Prompto followed him. "Don't you ever, you know, feel bad, taking money from old people?" Prompto asked, unable to feel entirely comfortable with their current situation.

Gladiolus shook his head, as he pulled his greatsword from the backseat. "We're hunters. They respect that. If he asks you to paint his house for money, you'll do it. He'll pay you, and you both move on. Same here. He knows that's how we make a living. So don't worry, yeah?" 

Prompto pondered on it for a moment as he tied a holster around his leg and slid in his gun. "Yeah, you're right." Prompto smirks as he remembers their deal. "Okay, before I take the shot, O powerful God, I think you should..."

***

After eighteen minutes walking in a straight line, They knew they arrived when they heard a bloodcurdling shriek. Both men glanced at each other for a second, and then raced after the noise. They reached a small clearing, forming a circle around the trees. In the centre, was where they found the source of the screams.

Prompto felt the nausea roll in like a wave at the sight. There was a man, with both of his arms in separate voretooth mouths, with another on his leg, fighting over him by pulling in opposite directions. Prompto had seen a lot of horrible things in his life, but never quite that amount of blood... 

Gladiolus was the first to move, sprinting forward as he leaped and brought his heavy greatsword over his head, like he was merely playing with a large stick, and brought it down on the body of the voretooth that was ripping into the man's leg. 

Prompto quickly regained his bearings, and ripped the gun out of the holster as he fired three bullets at the voretooth who quickly released the man's arm as it died immediately. The man fell flat on his back, as the final voretooth tore out a chunk of his arm and sprinted towards Gladiolus. Prompto fired once at the creature, and as it tripped and landed in the snow, Gladiolus sliced it in half with his massive sword.

Prompto slid his gun back in his holster and raced to the man lying in the snow. His black pants were barely intact, not concealing the wounds on his leg enough for Prompto, but his jacket was shredded off of him, leaving Prompto with the entire view of what was left of his arms. 

The man didn't open his eyes, even when he coughed up blood, and was breathing like there was no oxygen. The snow around his body was all dyed with blood. Prompto hesitated, but cleared his head when he saw Gladiolus run to the stranger. Gladiolus stared at Prompto, with a look in his eyes that Prompto had never seen before. He hated the look. "He's bleeding out. He won't make it, unless he gets some elixirs quickly."

Prompto froze. This was going to be an easy fight. Why on earth would the two need elixirs, or even potions? They were so cocky they hadn't even gotten any for just in case.

"T-The car. Um..." Prompto forced himself to look away from the bone that was poking through the strips of skin that connected one side of his forearm to the other. "They're in the car."

Gladiolus quickly placed his hands underneath the man back, and slowly lifted. His scream was so loud Prompto yelped. The man opened his eyes for the first time since being released from the voretooths, and Prompto saw what he thought could maybe be blue eyes, completely red.

"I-It h-hurts." The man trembled, and Prompto noticed he was crying. Gladiolus gently rolled the man onto his stomach, while the man moaned, and slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal his back. This time, Prompto couldn't hold back the vomit, and hurled all other the snow at his feat.

The man's back was nearly unrecognizable. It was swollen, and completely covered in black and purple. It looked like something was inside him and trying to kick it's way out.  
Prompto wiped his mouth with his sleeve, when he realized he was crying. "W-What... is that?" He managed.

Gladiolus was totally pale, and breathing heavily. "I don't know how he got it, but I do know, we can't carry him." He suddenly stood up, and raced past Prompto to where they came from. "Don't let him close his eyes!" He yelled as he tore off into the trees.

"Gladio!" Prompto shrieked as he heard his footsteps disappear into the snowy forest. He dropped to his knees, and crawled over to the man who was still on his stomach. He gently rolled him over, and the man hissed in pain. "H-Hey! You have to stay awake!" Prompto yelled at the man, who started to close his eyes. 

"Why can't I just die...?" The man muttered seemingly to himself.

Prompto softly touched the man's face, and he stared back at Prompto. "Hey, you're not going to die, okay? My friend just went out to get you medicine. It'll fix you."

The man seemed to struggle to focus on Prompto's face with the tears blurring his vision. "Who are you?"

Prompto was so glad the man seemed to awaken enough to talk to him. He felt like any longer with the man there suffering that silent agony with Prompto staring at him uselessly, would have turned the blonde insane.

"My name is Prompto. What's yours?"

The man looked at Prompto, his red corneas looked straight out of a horror movie. "N-Noctis. My name is Noctis."

It felt like hours of waiting, but it was probably only ten minutes, and snow stopped falling just before Prompto heard running footsteps. 

"Prompto! I'm coming!" Gladiolus shouted as he charged back into the clearing. He stared at Noctis, whose skin was colourless. His red eyes looked unseeing. Gladiolus ran to them, and pulled some glass bottles out of a brown bag slung over his shoulder. 

Prompto grabbed a bottle and uncapped the lid. He held it to Noctis, whose glassy eyes seemed to look through him. "Here. This will help you. Drink it."

He held it to Noctis' lips, and Noctis parted them, unable to do anything more. The elixir seemed to take immediate effect, the bite marks littering his arms healing themselves, the skin knitting itself back together. Noctis seemed blissed out with the relief.

"Um..." Noctis started, but fell silent. Prompto looked into his eyes, which returned to it's natural colour. A wonderful shade of blue, instead of a mind-scarring red. 

"Do you feel better?" Prompto asked, noticing that his arms looked much better, but still bad.

"C-Can I... um... can I have another?" Noctis avoided eye contact and had an enormous amount of shyness splashed on his face, despite the fact he looked like a corpse mere moments ago.

Prompto's expression froze on his face, and a surprised noise escaped Gladiolus. Even though he was still in a lot of pain, Noctis thought he was being greedy, like a shy child asking for another cupcake at his friend's house. 

Noctis noticed the look on Prompto's face, and quickly backtracked. "I-I mean, thank you... I didn't mean to ask..."

He was silenced when Prompto put a finger to his lips. "Here." He handed Noctis another elixir, who could hold it with his less injured arm. He drank it eagerly, and the marks on his arms all turned into pale skin. Noctis sat up slowly, shivering in the cold, and Gladiolus raised the back of the dark haired man's shirt to reveal nothing but pale skin.

Even though Prompto knew the elixirs worked like magic, he was still surprised to see that the... thing, that was Noctis' back, had healed completely. Even Noctis was surprised. He looked up at Prompto, and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Thank you." He croaked out in gratitude.

He shivered violently as snow began to fall again, and it was only than that Prompto noticed that Noctis' pants were _barely_ barely there. With there not being mauled flesh anymore, Prompto could look. And he couldn't help it, he blushed. "Um... Gladio... please tell me you have clothes in that bag."

Gladiolus nodded, and began rummaging through it to bring out black pants and a large grey coat. "Sorry," He said to Noctis, "this was all I could grab."

Noctis understood the need for a coat, being like minus twenty degrees on this mountain, but was confused about the need for pants. He looked down, and immediately tensed, and blushed.  
Gladiolus handed him the clothes, and Noctis quickly used the bundle of cloth to hide his privates. Gladiolus sighed, and turned around. Prompto was about to do the same, but a hand grabbed his arm. 

Prompto looked at Noctis in shock, and saw that Noctis looked so scared Prompto wanted to hug him. "Uh... what's wrong?" The blonde asked.

Noctis didn't lose the petrified look on his face. "P-Please... don't leave me..." He begged, his shoulders shuddering slightly as a tear slid down his cheek. 

Prompto looked shocked. Without thinking, Prompto pulled Noctis into a tight hug. Noctis seemed to be frozen stiff, but eventually settled into the blonde. 

"We weren't leaving you," Prompto promised as he felt Noctis wrap his arms around his back. "We were just giving you some privacy to get changed. I swear."

Prompto gently released Noctis, who did the same. Gladiolus huffed, "Okay? Now quickly get changed so we can go, it's freezing as balls out here."

***

Once they got back to the car, it was just past three. Prompto and Gladiolus put there weapons in the boot, and knocked on the door of the shack. The elderly man peered out, his wife beside him.  
"Well, hey there! Glad to see you're still in one piece!" He laughed, and then noticed that the party expanded. "And... who's this?" He asked as he looked Noctis straight in the eyes. Noctis seemed to shrink back at the stare of the man.

Gladiolus avoided the question. "Anyways, we handled the voertooths. They won't annoy you anymore."

The woman in the doorway studied Noctis' face. "Wait... I know you. I saw you running in the woods the other day!"

Noctis stared at the ground and didn't say anything. Prompto and Gladiolus exchanged a confused look, before Gladiolus spoke. "Actually, he's with us. Now, I don't mean to sound impatient, but we really must be on our way."

The elderly man laughed. "Ah, yes, say no more, say no more." He chuckled as he walked away, than returned with a duffle bag. 

Gladiolus took that bag and nodded. "Pleasure doing buisness with you." 

They returned to the car, Gladiolus sliding into the front seat. Prompto opened the passenger door, sat down, until he noticed Noctis just standing there, staring at the car. Prompto leaned out the door. "Everything alright?"

Noctis kept staring at the car. "Uh... yeah... it's just been a while, since I've been in a car."

Prompto got out and opened the back door for Noctis. "Come on, we gotta get going."

Noctis slowly approached him and slid into the back. Prompto was about to close the door when Noctis suddenly told him to stop. Prompto peered into Noctis' eyes. "What's up?"

Noctis slowly lowered his head, and his cheeks flushed. "C-Can you... maybe... sit with me?"

Prompto stared at the man. Incredulous, but also entranced. He realized that this guy was acting... childish. He suddenly looked like a teen who didn't know what he was doing. Prompto looked at the man, whose black hair was hiding part of his eyes, his lips pressed out a little in anticipation to the response, and felt a need to protect him. 

And than Noctis' head rose and looked at Prompto with those piercing blue eyes pleadingly, and Prompto sighed. "Yeah, sure."

He slid next to Noctis, who seemed thrilled to have someone next to him. They pulled away from the shack and started driving down the road. 

"So," Prompto decided to start, "Where's home?"

Noctis' happy expression dropped instantly. "I... I don't know."

Prompto noticed Gladiolus looking at him through the rear view mirror, waiting for him to do something. Prompto shrugged helplessly. 

Gladiolus didn't mention it, but he was sort of annoyed with the fact that this Noctis was acting so weird.

Prompto tried again. "Well, you must've been living somewhere until now, don't you have any friends or family we could call?"

Noctis scrunched his fists up with the new pants he was wearing. "I don't think so."

Gladiolus could feel himself getting angry. What the hell kind of response was that?

Prompto scratched the back of his head. "Don't you have a job?"

Noctis looked as though he was about to strangle himself. He was sweating like crazy. He let out a soft "No..." in response.

"Oh come on!" Gladiolus yelled in frustration. _No_ friends, _no_ family, _no_ home, and _no_ job? "Stop spouting that bullshit and tell us where you want us to take you!" 

"Gladio!" Prompto yelled, but Gladiolus wasn't having this. This stranger's life was just saved by them, they offer him a ride home, and he wants to pull this shit?

"If you won't tell us, we'll just leave you out on the road, and we'll see if you do as well as you did the last time you went out alone." Gladiolus threatened.

" _GLADIO!_ " Prompto yelled, as Noctis' eyes were suddenly filled with tears, repeating I'm sorry so fast the words were barely recognizable.

Gladiolus pulled over so suddenly, Prompto slammed into the seat and Noctis shot forward until the seatbelt yanked him back. "Sort it out." Gladiolus spits as he exits the car that's parked on the side of the highway, and storms away.

Noctis is shaking so hard Prompto starts vibrating next to him from the movement on the seat. "I'm so sorry, Noctis, Gladiolus... he just loses his temper sometimes, okay?" Prompto apologises.

Noctis nods, but he doesn't stop trembling. Prompto hugs the man, like he would a child, and pats his back. "I'm so sorry, Prompto," Noctis cries, "I didn't mean to upset him, I just... when it comes to all of that stuff... I just... don't have it..." Noctis trails off miserably.

For some reason, Prompto feels pleasure hearing Noctis say his name for the first time, but he keeps it to himself. "Don't have it?" Prompto asks, confused with what Noctis was saying.

"ANYTHING!" Noctis wails as he covers his face with his hands. "I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY OR A HOME OR A JOB! I don't have... anything..." 

Prompto feels something deep inside of himself spark. Was Noctis truly all alone? Homeless, with no one who cares about him? He looks at this man the same age as him, broken, crying, with no source of comfort. 

"Noctis..." Prompto grabs the shivering man's head with his hands, and Noctis slowly removes his hands from his own face. "Please," Prompto says while staring straight into Noctis' eyes, "Close your eyes."

Noctis slowly obeys, and seems like he is bracing for impact, until he feels a soft pair of lips on his own. His eyes shoot open, to see Prompto kissing him, his eyes closed, his tongue tracing the shape of his upper lip, and Noctis melts into the feeling. A feeling he hasn't felt in over twelve years. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto share 'stuff' in the car. Gladiolus stops being such an ass. Cindy is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually really enjoying writing this! I'll start chapter 3 as soon as possible!

Prompto gently pulls away, and stares at Noctis, who shows no sign of ever moving again. Prompto can't help but feel self-conscious. "Noctis?" Prompto asks gently. 

Noctis' eyes finally find Promptos', and they practically sparkle. Noctis mumbles something incoherent. 

"What?" Prompto didn't understand the low murmur.

"One more time." Noctis states, looking at Prompto like a starving man to a five-course meal.

Prompto can feel his blush radiate through his cheeks. He hesitates, but slowly leans forward, when Noctis grabs Prompto's coat and yanks him into his embrace. Noctis' lips are warm against his, and Noctis gives a little surprised moan when Prompto nibbles on his bottom lip.

It was only now, that Prompto realized just how beautiful Noctis looked. 

Noctis unbuckled his seat belt, and Prompto did the same with his. Prompto pushed Noctis down onto the car seat, so that the slim frame of the man fit the width of the car. Prompto admired Noctis in this embarrassing moment, who's all gasps and pants. It's not long before Prompto is lying atop Noctis, his mouth crushing against his once again.

Noctis tastes like heaven. His lips are incredibly soft, despite the cold, and when Noctis opens them to allow Prompto entrance, all Prompto can do is moan as his tongue slides into the other man's mouth. 

They kiss for a while, before both of them break away from each other, gasping for breath. It occurs then to Prompto that he had gotten a tad excited in the heavy make-out session, and can feel his hard-on pressing against another hard object.

Prompto and Noctis both seem to realize at the same time, and both men blush furiously. Prompto leans back down and settles for Noctis' neck, pushing aside his coats collar, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin.

"A-Ah!" Noctis moans as Prompto gently bites into the delicious skin, the sensation more than Noctis could handle.

"W-Wait, stop..." Noctis releases Prompto from his firm grip, and the blonde sits up, a leg on either side of Noctis' hips. Prompto shifts a little, his ass pressing against the throbbing erection of Noctis, concealed by the pants Gladiolus gave him.

Noctis groans at the friction, and it takes all of Prompto's self control not to attack the man's mouth right there and then. But then he freezes. Gladiolus.

Reality sets in, and Prompto realizes that right now, he is in a car on the side of the road, making out with a stranger like a horny teenager, while Gladiolus could come back at any time and see Prompto sitting on Noctis' lap all flustered.

Slowly, Prompto climbs off of Noctis and sits on his seat, his erection bulging through his pants, making it rather uncomfortable. Noctis does the same, and the two sit there staring at each other. 

Once they calm down, Noctis starts. "Um... that was amazing. Sorry, I just don't think I can do that right now... with you. N-Not like there's something wrong with you, or what you did! I don't think I've ever felt something so... self pleasuring."

Prompto laughs awkwardly. "Well, it was pretty pleasuring for me too, but, Gladiolus could be back at any time, and I don't wanna... have to deal with that situation."  
Noctis quickly agrees with a short "yeah."

Noctis and Prompto sit there without talking for five minutes, and Gladiolus is still no where to be seen. Prompto urges himself to ask Noctis some questions, muttering to himself, "No time like the present," as he hesitantly looks at Noctis, who looks straight back at him.

Prompto doesn't know where to start. "Noctis, are you really all alone?" Fuck. Great start.

Prompto nearly cries when he sees the sadness sink into Noctis' features. "Yeah. I guess I am." Noctis nearly whispers.

"So where have you been..." Prompto starts, but Noctis interrupts him.

"L-Later, okay? If you take me away from here, I'll tell you." Noctis is shivering, looking deeply uncomfortable.

Prompto is so distracted by Noctis' odd request that he doesn't even notice Gladiolus walk right up to the car. He opens the drivers door, causing both Prompto and Noctis to jump. He slams the door as he pushes up against his seat, and sighs. 

"H-Hey, Noctis. I..." Gladiolus sighs again, and continues, "I'm sorry. That was unfair of me to say. I don't know what situation you're in, and you are obviously going through a lot right now. I know I don't really deserve it, but... can you forgive me?" Gladiolus looks at Noctis, and his eyes are hopeful.

Prompto feels like his jaw hits the floor, and he doesn't think he remembers how to shut it. Prompto doesn't think he's ever seen Gladiolus ask for forgiveness. Noctis looked equally surprised. Noctis glances at Prompto, and then looks back at Gladiolus. Noctis feels a smile crawl onto his face. "No problem! Sure I forgive you!" He says as he gives a thumbs up.

Gladiolus looks at the black haired man, and feels a grin replace his grimace. "Huh. Guess you're pretty cool after all!" Gladiolus laughs as he holds out his fist.

Noctis stares at the fist. Prompto was about to tell him what a fist bump was, when Noctis raised his fist and bumped it into Gladiolus', his grin practically from ear to ear.

"So.." Gladiolus says as he slides the key into the ignition, the engine roaring to life. "I'm guessing he'll be staying with us for a while?"

Prompto looks at the muscled man, both fearful and hopeful. "You don't mind?"

Gladiolus gives off a hearty laugh. "Nah, I guess we're all buds now, aren't we? We can give him a place to crash until he, uh, get his ducks in a row." The car starts moving again.

Noctis looks at Gladiolus with eyes as wide as saucers.

Prompto gives him a look. "You don't care that he's practically a stranger?"

Gladiolus looks like he's stifling a laugh. "He may be a stranger to me, but while I was gone, it seems that you two got a bit more... acquainted with each other." He points to Noctis' neck.

Prompto's eyes travel to the neck that not twenty minutes ago was a sample for taste testing. And there, blossoming on the young man's neck, was a hickey. 

Gladiolus gave Prompto an evil grin. "Are you sure _You_ don't care that he's practically a stranger?"

Noctis sits up straighter and flushes a delicate pink. Prompto feels like crawling into a hole and dying there. Gladiolus bursts out into laughter at the reaction of the two men. "No worries, no worries, we're all adults here. We make our own decisions, no judgement. Although now it does make a bit more sense why you never went for Cindy..."

Prompto shoots up like he'd been electrocuted. "OKAY! New subject!" 

Noctis looks at Prompto, eyes sparkling. "So I can stay with you two for now?" Prompto and Gladiolus both stare at Noctis. He looks like a kid getting Christmas presents for the first time.

"Uh, yeah." The two say in unison. 

Noctis tugs his legs up to his chest and hugs them. He rests his chin on his knees and looks like he's staring into another dimension, a soft smile on his lips. He stays like this for only a moment, but somehow it felt so private that Prompto remained silent.

He finally looks at Prompto, with his eyes slightly teary, and says, "Thank you."

***

It's getting dark. That's the first thing Prompto realizes when they re-enter the Crown City. They pulled up to Cindy's station like they told her they would, so that after their hunt they could go all out for drinks. 

They each get out slowly, and they see Cindy storm up to them. Noctis shuffles silently behind Gladiolus. Cindy stops three feet from the two men, who both looked awfully guilty.

"Please don't tell me y'all had a repeat of the traumatic event at Wiz's." Cindy laughs.

Gladiolus huffs. "No, Cindy, the bounty was a success, we just encountered... a problem."

Cindy looked at the two of them expectantly. "Well? This better be good, considering you two made little old me worry 'bout you two."

Gladiolus and Prompto exchange a hurried glance, and then Gladiolus steps aside, revealing Noctis in the same over-sized coat and black pants they gave him earlier that day.

Noctis stared at the beautiful woman, and seemed lost for words. "Uh... hello. You... you are very pretty." Noctis complimented, like that was the obvious decision to make in that scenario.

Cindy blushed, and put her delicate fingers over her mouth. "Well, Howdy mister! You're not too bad yerself!" Cindy giggles, eyeing Noctis up and down.

Gladiolus looked at Noctis and smiled thinly. "Hey, Noctis, do you _want_ me to beat you up?"

Noctis looked confused, and Prompto burst out laughing. Cindy looked back at Gladiolus. "Well anyway, darlin', I guess I'll just have to forgive ya, since ya brought a lil' cutie back with you." 

Gladiolus grimaced. Cindy laughed. "So, honey bunny, we still up fer drinks tonight?" Cindy smirks when Gladiolus blushes at the use of the nickname.

Gladiolus nods, suddenly in a good mood again. "Hell yeah, I'm in! You two up for some shots?" He asks as he eyes the two standing next to each other.

Prompto notices that Noctis looks more afraid of drinking than happy, so he decides against it. "Uh, maybe later. I'm gonna take Noctis back to the apartment. You two have fun, K?" 

He sees Noctis mouth 'thank you' as Gladiolus says, "Suit yourself. Come on, Cindy, let's go have some fun." 

Prompto and Noctis wave to them as they walk away, and Prompto leads the way for the ten minute walk back to the apartment. When they open the door, Noctis freezes. He stares at the cat. The cat stares back. Prompto watches them both in amusement. "Hey, little guy! I missed you!" Prompto exclaims in a cute voice as he lifts up the cat and snuggles it close to his chest. The cat gives Noctis a 'this isn't over' look.

Noctis gently closes the door, and stands their feeling awkward. Prompto tells him not to worry about anything. The cat meows at Prompto, and even Noctis has to admit, it's pretty cute.  
"Hey, Prompto?" Noctis asks as he sees Prompto collapse onto the sofa with the cat willingly lying on his chest.

"Yeah?" Prompto responds, averting his eyes from the little black feline.

"How did you get a cat? Uh, no offense, but you don't seem like a cat person. More like... a chocobo person." Noctis didn't want to offend Prompto, but he was honestly curious.

"Hehe, none taken. It's true, I love chocobos, and I never once thought about having a cat." Prompto laughs, and Noctis relishes in seeing the happiness on Prompto's face.

"But...?" Noctis prompted.

Prompto smiled. "You see, it happened in my first month here in Insomnia..."

***

Prompto was taking a shot of a wild baby chocobo just outside of the Insomnia border in the early sunset, when a small black cat jumped out of a nearby bush and started chasing the poor bird. Prompto yelped, sprinting after the cat and pulling it into a tight grip that probably more resembled trying to crush the cat until it popped, rather than just holding it. The baby chocobo sprinted off, warking loudly when an adult chocobo ran to it to assure it was okay. Prompto cursed the squirming cat slightly for stopping his hand from reaching towards his camera to take a shot.

It was only then that he realized just how thin this cat truly was. Even though this little creature just tried to eat one of his favorite animals, he pitied it. So, he carried his furry butt all the way back to the Crown City apartment Cindy helped him move into, earning weird stares from pedestrians as they watched the cat squirm in his arms. He finally made it back, scratches littering his arms, but still alive. He placed the cat down, and it zoomed off. Apparently, Gladiolus used to have a cat, but it had died two months before Prompto moved in. Prompto opened the cupboard, and took the half-empty bag of cat food and poured some into a bowl. He put it on the floor of the room the cat rushed into, and took a few steps back. The cat slowly walked up to the bowl, keeping a close eye on Prompto, and soon the entire bowl was empty. The cat slowly walked up to Prompto and rubbed it body against his leg. It was at that time that Prompto fell in love with the tiny animal.

***

"And as a reward, I got this cute little guy." Prompto finished as he rubbed the cat between the ears, earning a low purr. 

Noctis smiled, enjoying hearing such an adorable story, when the cat jumped off the sofa, and started meowing. 

"Oh," Prompto got up, "Looks like food time. You wanna do it, eh, Noct?"

Prompto waited for a response, but it never came. Prompto looked up to look at Noctis, and froze when he saw his expression. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he stared into Prompto's eyes so deeply Prompto felt like he was being seen through.

"Noctis! What's wrong?" Prompto hurried over to his friend, and pulls him into a hug, desperately trying to comfort him.

"Why did you call me that?" Noctis choked out over the tears that kept dropping onto the carpet.

Prompto probably looked as confused as he felt. "You mean Noct?" Noctis winces. Prompto continues, "It was just a nickname, I'm sorry!"

Noctis hugged Prompto so tightly he was sure he was going to snap. "P-Prompto. Can I tell you something?" Noctis sniffs as he wipes away a tear that rolled down his cheek.

Prompto looked into Noctis' eyes, and pulled him in for a kiss, hoping to calm him, even if just slightly. Prompto couldn't imagine what had happened to him to make him act like this, but he guessed that it was bad.

The kiss seemed to work, and Prompto leaned away from Noctis. "Noctis, you can tell me anything."

Prompto led him to the sofa and sat down next to him. "Do you still want to here about my past?" Noctis asked him as he hugged the coat that was wrapped around him. Prompto, who was just as eager as he was scared to here the story, simply nodded.

"I-It..." Noctis seemed like he couldn't say it. 

Prompto couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Hey, Noctis, if you really don't wanna tell me, it's cool, okay? No pressure."

Noctis shook his head slowly. "No. I want to tell you. It all happened... twelve years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tells Prompto about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post, had a little bit of trouble writing this. X3

8 year old Noctis stared out the window of his house, watching the people outside run around the small village where he lived. Noctis didn't understand why the power was out, or why there was red light and smoke in the air.

"Noctis!" His mother ran to him, dragging him away from the window, as he heard a scream from outside. "Stay away from the windows, okay, _Noct?_ "

Noctis stares into the eyes of his worrying mother. "Mum, why are people screaming? Why is it so dark?"

There was a pounding on the door, and Noctis' mother cried out. Noctis' father ran up to them, just as the door was kicked down, the lock skittering across the floor. Noctis stared at the person, his body covered with armor, his face behind a mask. 

"Get the child." A robotic voice called out from nowhere.

The MT approached, and Noctis' dad tackled him, the two fighting over possession of the gun in the MTs hand. Another MT barged in, and delivered a swift kick to the man, who flipped and crashed against a table. 

"Dad!" Noctis cried, as the two MTs approached the man.

He was gasping when he interlocked eyes with his wife, and managed out a shaky "Run."

There was gunshots, and more screaming. Men, women, and children alike. Noctis' mother grabbed his hand and yanked him into the hall, dragging the boy out of the back door that led to the forest.  
There were MTs everywhere. Some beating up men with batons, some pointing guns at women. But most of them, were holding children. Screaming and thrashing as the MTs hauled them away, there parents restrained by other MTs as they screamed their children's names.

Their neighbor's house was on fire. Noctis started crying. His mother grabbed his arm just as an imperial airship flew over the village. She started running, but Noctis pulled back and escaped her grasp. 

"No! We have to go get Dad!" Noctis cried as he dodged his mum trying to grab him again.

His mother got him in a firm grip. "Noct, honey, listen to me. We have to get out of here. Your father will catch up." She desperately pulled on his arm until he ran along with her. They nearly hit the treeline, when the flashlights hit their bodies.

"Go Noct, go go go!" Noctis' mother screamed as they sprinted with all their might, her dress catching on sticks.

The sound of a gunshot rang, and his mother cried out as she fell, the momentum causing her to roll, slowing down to clutch her leg, blood staining her stocking.

"Mum!" Noctis screeched as he rushed to her side.

"Noct, baby, you have to run, go." His mother spoke in a rushed tone, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"No! Come with me!" Noctis wailed as he pulled at her dress.

His mother stared behind him, and latched onto his arm, right before a pair of way-stronger hands grasped him from behind.

"Noct!" The wounded women screeched, as Noctis was hauled over the MTs shoulder.

" _MUM!_ " Noctis roared as he pounded against the MTs armor until his small fists were bruised and bleeding. His last sight of his mother was her lying on the grass, covered in mud, screeching his name as MTs surrounded her.

Noctis sobbed the whole time as he was carried to the airship, which had landed, a giant ramp connecting its base to the ground. Inside was filled with both children he knew and didn't. The MT dumped him on the floor, Noctis yelping as his head banged against the ground.

The MT pointed the gun at him, motioning him to proceed. Noctis didn't know what to do except to obey. He got up slowly, and started walking, but stopped when a voice yelled out, "STOP!"

Noctis turned around to see a man, flanked by two MTs, with frizzy hair, a hat atop his head. His outfit looked like carpets hanging off of him, and he had a look on his face that made Noctis want to look away. The man smiled, and Noctis changed his mind. It made him want to run.

"Well, would you look over here?" Ardyn smiled as he lifted Noctis' chin with his thumb and index finger. Noctis resisted the urge to bite. "What's your name, little one?" He inquired as he brushed away a tear off the boy's face. 

"N-Noctis." The boy answered, fear making him shiver. 

Ardyn gave him a wicked smile. "Noctis..." The name rolled around on his tongue. Ardyn licked his lips before he continued, "Would you like to become an MT?"

Noctis felt the tears well up and spill. "No." He says in a small voice. "Please, no."

Ardyn's smile widened. "Then, would you like to come live with me?"

Noctis shook his head, and Ardyn's grin faltered ever so slightly. "I want to stay here with Mum and Dad. Please, let me go."

Ardyn's smile looked so sinister, Noctis forced himself not to tell the stranger to stop looking at him. "But you see, young Noctis, that is your only choice. Unless you want to be an MT, of course."

"But my parents..." Noctis started.

"Are _dead_." Ardyn finished. "And if you don't want to be turned into the things that murdered your own parents, than follow me." 

Ardyn turned around and started walking away. Noctis looked at the MTs, and even though he couldn't see their faces, Noctis knew they were looking at him. Noctis used his arm to wipe his eyes, and followed.

"Noctis?" A child's voice called out. "Noctis!"

Both Noctis and Ardyn turned around to see a boy with glasses trying to be forced on the airship.

"Ignis!" Noctis ran over to his older friend, Ardyn calling off the MTs from doing anything. They hugged each other tightly, when Ardyn walked over.

"What's this? Noctis, is this your friend?" Ardyn asked in a voice that imitated a teacher reading out to a class. "How cute..." For some reason Noctis couldn't tell if he meant them being friends, or Ignis himself. "Say," Ardyn continued. "Would he like to join us?"

Ignis looked confused, so Ardyn gave him the same offer he gave Noctis. 

"You don't leave me with much of a choice." Ignis growled. Ardyn grinned.

"Come along, you two. We've got quite a trip ahead of us."

 

***

 

It took two weeks to reach their destination. Ardyn's airship flew over the ocean into Leide, and dropped down into an imperial base. Noctis and Ignis both missed their parents and homes, but they were so occupied worrying over what would happen to them, they didn't think about it too much. They got into a car, and drove another few days, up to a mountain covered in trees. 

Ardyn got out of the car. "Come on pets," Ignis stiffening at the title, "We must walk from here." 

They watched the airship fly off, and walked up the small mountain. It feet like hours, but they finally reached a building, the kids' legs burning with exertion from the incline. It was metal and small, and had no windows. It had a door with a small glowing green screen next to it.

"What is this place?" Noctis asked as he stared at the building that stood out against the green of the forest. 

"Your new home. Come along now, night is approaching." Ardyn walked towards the door, removing a card from his cloak, swiping it against the green pad, the door opening. Ignis and Noctis walked to the door and took a look around.

They were both shocked. It looked like a regular house. A fireplace, a sofa and rocking chair and a kitchen. "Is this your house, uh... what do we call you?" Noctis inquired as he looked back at Ardyn.

The doors shut behind Ardyn, dim artificial lights glowing from the roof, illuminating the area. "Yes, you can say that this is my house. And you can call me Master." Ardyn grinned, his eyes narrowed.

Ignis stared at the man. "You can't expect us to call you tha-" Ignis never finished, Ardyn's hand slamming against his cheek in a vicious slap that sent the boy tumbling. Noctis cried out and ran to his friend. 

"Ignis!" Noct shouted as he took in the sight of his already swelling cheek. Ignis didn't respond, and his glasses seemed to be broken. 

"Yes, I _can_ expect you to call me that, and you _will_." Ardyn walked up to Noctis, who was trembling in fear. "Do I make myself, pet?"

"Yes." Noctis responded.

Ardyn slapped him, and he screamed as he hit the floor, crying in heavy sobs. Ardyn walked over to him, pulling him up by the collar, Noctis trying desperately to pull away, to no prevail. "Yes, what?"

The tears were hot against Noctis' cheeks. "Yes, Master." 

 

***

 

Noctis woke up to his name being called. "Noctis! Noctis!" He was still sleepy, but not enough to not recognize Ignis' voice. Noctis slowly pulled himself off the hard stone floor he was lying on, his face still sore from the strike. 

"Ignis?" Noctis looked around, and to his dismay, found himself in a cell. "W-Where are we?" Noctis turned to see Ignis lying down on the floor, his eyes red and puffy.

"I don't know." Was all Ignis responded with.

The cells were next to each other, smaller than the room Noctis had back in his real home. Surrounding them were iron bars far apart enough for an adult to stick an arm through. It was dark, damp, and cold. It stank. There was a filthy bed in the back corners of each cell.

Outside the two connected cells was small space connecting with a short hallway. At the end of it was a door with another green pad aside. The dim light that crept through the small glass panel in the door was all they had in terms of light. 

Noctis' stomach growled. "I'm hungry," he moaned, "I want to go home."

Suddenly the room was bright. Too bright compared to the darkness before. Both boys covered their eyes. The door slammed open, revealing Ardyn, and the room they arrived in behind him.

The door closed with a beep. Ardyn approached the two boys. "Good morning, pets. Did you sleep well?" He chuckled as he looked at the two lying on the floor.

"Please," Noctis tries, "Let us out. We want to go home."

"When you speak to me, call me Master." Ardyn reminded Noctis in an unfriendly tone.

Ignis snarled. "Screw you! Let us out of here, you sick fuck!"

Ardyn took a long look at the boy. "I think, somebody needs to be taught a lesson." He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cell door. He walks up to Ignis, who despite being furious, backed away.

Ardyn grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the cell, both Ignis and Noctis yelling. Ardyn dragged him down the hallway and pushed open a door to the left that looked like it was part of the wall.  
Noctis was still screaming when the door closed, and five seconds later, the lights switch off. 

Noctis cries for a long time, before finally crawling to the gross bed that looked like it was covered in mold. It takes only a little while before he falls asleep. 

***

The lights suddenly switch on, following up with a door being opened. Noctis jumps up in fear, staring at the now open wall door. Ardyn appears first, then he drags Ignis out. Noctis could only stare at his friend. His face was mottled with bruises, along with his entire upper half. The boy, only wearing his underwear, was thrown back into his cell, falling into a moaning heap, not getting back up.

Ardyn looked at Noctis, who scrambled back as far as he could in the cell. Ardyn leaves Ignis' cell and enters Noctis'. Noctis can't help it. He starts crying. 

"Say, pet, are you hungry? When was the last time you were fed? Hours before the car parked, isn't that right? How about some food?"

Noctis' starvation over clouded all his other thoughts. "Yes, please. Master." He adds, hoping to please the man in order to get food.

"Oh my, what a good little pet you are! Come this way, Noctis." Ardyn beckoned Noctis forward, as Ardyn walked off and swiped his card against the main door's green pad. Noctis took one last look at the frail body of Ignis, before he walked to Ardyn.

As soon as Noctis entered the room, he rushed over to the fire place, warming his cold hands. Ardyn smiled at his plaything, eyeing his clothes, wondering how easy it would be to rip it off of him. 

"Oh, Noctis, I forgot to tell you," Ardyn says, "All of the food and water is sent here via airship. So consider it a privilege to be getting any. Keep in mind, your Master is spoiling you, so you must thank him before you get any food."

Noctis looked at Ardyn, who slowly but surely made his way over to boy. "T-Thank you, Master." Noctis said, feeling sick he's so hungry.

Ardyn laughs a low laugh. "Oh, Noctis, did you really think it would be that easy?" Ardyn sits on the sofa, and quickly removes his layers. Noctis stares at the man with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Noctis looked away quickly.

"Pet. Come over here, now." Ardyn commands. "Unless you want to starve to death, of course."

Noctis approaches the man slowly, eyes keeping away from his dick. "Now," Ardyn says, "Suck it."

Noctis cannot believe what he just heard. "W-What? No! I can't do that!" Noctis tells him.

A long moment passes, before a horrible sneer appears on Ardyn's face. "Okay. Then give me a hug. Then I'll feed you."

Noctis exhales in relief. He rushes over to the man, when Ardyn suddenly grabs Noctis by the hair, and yanks him down. "I wasn't asking. Now suck it." Ardyn growls.

"N-No!" Noctis protests.

Ardyn pulls his hair so hard he screams, and then forces his shaft into Noctis' open mouth.

"Bite me, and I'll hurt you." Ardyn warns, as Noctis chokes and screams against his cock, the flavour alone enough to make him gag. Ardyn pushes Noctis down further, the hardened member making its way down the boy's throat, preventing him from breathing. Tears stream down Noctis' cheeks as he was forced down further, leaving Noctis no choice. He bites down, and Ardyn screeches as he rips Noctis from his now-bleeding dick, and Noctis immediately vomits all over the floor.

"YOU LITTLE _SHIT_!" Ardyn bellowed as he glared in rage at the boy on the floor, gasping for air. Ardyn grabs him and forces him to stand, before punching him so hard in the face, he shoots backwards, lights exploding before his eyes, his ears ringing.

"What did I tell you? _What did I tell you_?" Ardyn rages as he uses a handkerchief to wipe blood from his now-flaccid penis.

Noctis curls up and cries. He was unable to comprehend why Ardyn was doing these things to them, and had no idea when it would end. 

After Ardyn re clothed himself, he dragged Noctis into the room in the wall, Ignis screaming at Ardyn not to. It soon became Noctis' worst fear. Even years later, the thing Noctis was most petrified of was the room in the wall.

The room's walls, floor, and roof were all made of stone, and was illuminated by a light bulb swaying slightly side to side by a cord on the roof in the middle of the room. There was a table made of steel, a metal cross standing upright with shackles against the horizontal bar, and a metal beam extending from the floor to the roof in the corner. There was a wooden cupboard in another corner. Next to the table was a tray with a white sheet over the top, concealing Ardyn's toys. Blood was basically splattered everywhere. 

"Sorry, this room wasn't always used for mere punishments, and I haven't had any time to clean it. You get used to the smell." Ardyn smirked as he threw Noctis to the ground, earning a cry of pain. That day, Noctis was stripped of his clothing, save his underwear, and strapped to the table, face down. He was slowly whipped with a thin wooden stick for just under an hour. 

Ardyn stopped early because his arm got too tired. Noctis had never screamed as loud and as loud as he did that day. His entire back, legs, arms, and ass were covered in welts and blood.

"Next time, don't disobey me, okay, _Noct?_ " Ardyn asked as he sadisticly rubbed his hand brusquely over Noctis' back.

" _YES, MASTER, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!! PLEASE STOP!!!_ " Noctis screeched, the burning and stinging of the touch unbearable.

"Now, time to disinfect these." Ardyn states as he makes his way over to the cupboard.

"W-What?" Noctis asks.

"Well, we can't have those wounds get any worse, can we?" Ardyn chimes in a sing-song voice, as he opened the cupboard, inside of which, was filled shelf to shelf with glass bottles filled with a clear liquid.

Ardyn removes one, and returns to Noctis' side, who was still strapped to the table. He removes the lid, and instead of applying it to some cotton like his mother had done when he tripped and grazed his knee, he slowly poured it on him.

Noctis' screeches sounded tortured, due to the fact that this was exactly what it was. Torture. Noctis got thrown back into his cell shortly after, along with a plate of food and a bottle of water for both Noctis and Ignis, Ardyn not wanting them to starve to death.

This was only the beginning of the next twelve years. Every time the two wanted any food from then on, they would have to pleasure Ardyn, in more and more scarring ways.

More than once, Ardyn put cream all over his member, and forced Noctis and Ignis to lick it off at the same time, Ardyn applying more until they couldn't eat anymore.

Noctis lost his virginity on his birthday, at the tender age of eleven, his top half leaning over the table inside the room in the wall, whilst Ardyn pounded into him from behind. Earlier, Ardyn had a special cake delivered as soon as he overheard Noctis telling Ignis a week from the day that it was going to be his birthday. Ardyn didn't catch on the previous years when around that time of the year Noctis would ask what the date was. This time was going to be special.

When the cake arrived, Ardyn set it on the counter. He had to admit, it smelled pretty good. He unlocked the boys' cells and led them into the main room. The smell assaulted them, and they both started salivating. Ardyn watched the two boys' smile as he picked up the cake, and nearly burst out laughing when the smiles disappeared as soon as Ardyn dropped the cake, going splat as it hit the carpet.

Ardyn grinned evilly, "Happy Birthday, Noct. Hurry up, pets. I don't want any cake left on the carpet. Start eating." 

Ignis, already used to being treated like this, started immediately, cake being a rare treat indeed. But Noctis stood still and hesitated.

Ardyn glared at the boy. "Did I not make myself clear, you ungrateful brat?"

"Noctis." Noctis said as he shot a glare at the man. "Call me Noctis. Or pet, or slave, or whatever. You do _not_ call me Noct."

Ardyn was struggling to decide if he was too shocked to move, or to angry not to kill him this time. "Ignis, I think Noctis wants you to have the cake. Noctis, I think we need to have a chat." Ardyn snarled as he grabbed Noctis' arm and threw him towards the door to the cells.

Noctis saw Ignis just staring at him, his eyes dull. For a second, Noctis wondered what the world looked like without glasses for Ignis. The thought was banished from his head as Ardyn shoved open the door to the room in the wall, and Noctis started panicking. Ardyn was going to surprise him that night, for his birthday, with fully prepared sex, a condom and everything. Noctis' eleventh birthday was the opposite.

When Noctis turned fourteen, Ardyn started waxing them, enjoying the way the two cried out as he mercilessly ripped each strip from their bodies. Noctis never knew why Ardyn did it, but it was a monthly routine. Just another thing to look forward to.

On Noctis' sweet sixteenth, he started trying to commit suicide. He tried hitting his head against the rock walls, but he passed out before managing to crush open his skull. When Ardyn found out, he shoved a needle into his urethra. The experience stopped Noctis from ever trying again. 

"Iggy..." Noctis moaned, inside the same cell he has lived in for the last eight years. Both their voices had cracked long ago. "Do you think we would have been better off as MTs?"

Ignis stared at Noctis. "Yeah. I think we would've." 

Both of the men were naked, not having worn clothes in years. At first it was embarrassing, but it became the norm frighteningly quickly.

It was then that Noctis decided. He gave up. He refused to pleasure Ardyn when he asked, and was thus refused food, after being slapped around.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Ignis asked as he looked at Noctis' swelling up cheeks, after Ardyn threw him back in his cell.

"Didn't feel like it." Noctis replied simply.

Noctis repeated this for one week before Ardyn suspected something. "Why won't you eat anything?!?" He roared as he realized how truly skinny Noctis was. Even more so than usual. 

"Fuck this. That's why. I'm tired of being your pet, _Ardyn_." Noctis sneered when Ardyn stiffened hearing his name, not knowing how he found out. Noctis thanked the Gods that he eavesdropped one day while Ardyn was on the phone.

Ardyn slammed his cell door open, and punched Noctis square in the face, Noctis shooting backwards against the bed. He slowly pulled himself back up, and stood there, his expression neutral. Ardyn picked up the sealed container of food he brought, and threw it at Noctis, who caught it before it slammed into his face.

Noctis opened the container, and Ardyn stood back grinning, thinking he won. Noctis gave a full-blown grin as he turned the container upside down, it's contents falling onto the ground. Ignis and Ardyn both stared at him in shock.

Ardyn walked over to Noctis, practically shaking with anger. "I think it's time we went for a chat, don't you think." Ardyn growls, the usual line meaning he was going to take one of them to the room in the wall. 

Noctis kept up the neutral expression. "Go ahead. Maybe than I'll die even faster."

Ardyn was going to explode, he just knew it. He was going to beat Noctis' face up into a bloody pulp, and than stomp on it until it caved in. He was going to do it, until a thought struck him. "Very well, you can stay in the cell." Ardyn said in his usual calm tone.

He left the cell, and closed the door. Than he walked over to Ignis' cell. He opened it and locked it shut behind him. Noctis stared at Ardyn. "What are you doing?"

Ardyn approached the cowering male. "Please, I haven't done anything." He begged. Ardyn hit him so fast, Noctis couldn't even see the punch land, just Ignis shooting backwards, his skull cracking against the stone wall at the back of the cell. Ardyn dragged Ignis to the middle of the cell, and tied his arms behind his back, and his feet together.

"No, Master, please..." Ignis sobbed, as Ardyn pulled out a knife Noctis never even knew he had out of one of his many pockets.

"If I can't relieve myself off of Noctis, I'll just have to use you." Ardyn says as he slides the razor sharp knife against Ignis' collar bone, drawing blood. Ignis screamed. Ardyn continued, until he got a tad bored, and shoved the knife through Ignis' hand. Ignis' scream was raw, and loud, and made Noctis cringe. 

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM, PLEASE!" Noctis screeched as Ignis continued to scream in agony.

Ardyn looked at Noctis. "Eat your food." Ardyn told him. 

Noctis fell to the ground, and started shoveling the food on the floor into his mouth. It didn't even take a minute until he was done, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Okay, Master, it's done. Leave him alone... please." Noctis begged as he noticed Ardyn hadn't left Ignis' side. 

Ardyn shook his head. "I haven't been insured that you won't try something like this again. I think you need one final lesson." Ardyn says, bringing the knife up to Ignis' face.

"No, no" Noctis spits out as quick as he can, "I've learnt my lesson, you don't have to do anythi-!" He didn't change Ardyn's mind. The knife's tip plunged into Ignis' left eye, changing the pitch of his screams.

 

***

 

After Ardyn poured half a bottle of the clear liquid onto Ignis' cuts and eye, making Noctis vomit, he left. Ignis lay there, unmoving. "I-Ignis?" Noctis calls out in a small voice.

"Noctis... it hurts." Ignis moaned, as he started shivering.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I swear. I had no idea that-" Noctis gets interrupted.

"Noctis, it's not your fault. Mast... _Ardyn_... did this. I should have expected him too." Ignis whispered.

Ignis crawled over to the side of the cell, Noctis doing the same, and they spent the night holding each other's hands.

 

***

 

Ignis went totally blind when Noct was eighteen.

Noctis was twenty when Ardyn walked over to the cell with clothes for both of them, and a pair of large sunglasses for Ignis. 

"What is this for?" Noctis demanded as Ardyn threw the folded up clothes into each cell.

"Today, my pets, is a mundane police inspection. The commander of Formouth Garrison gave me a call to discuss something not overly important this morning, and a certain someone wasn't keeping quiet." Noctis paled when he realized Ardyn was talking to him. 

This morning, Ardyn was busy raping Noctis when Ardyn got a call, and told Noctis to shut up. Ardyn answered, and kept on talking and moving. Noctis tried his best, but when Ardyn said bye into the phone and suddenly slammed into him without any warning, he couldn't hold back his scream. "Shut up!" Ardyn growled as he punched Noctis in the back, causing him to cry out.

Apparently, the commander hadn't hung up, and half an hour after the call, Ardyn was informed that an inspection would occur in the next hour or so. 

"Don't worry, Noctis, I'll deal with you later." Ardyn tells him as he unlocks the cell doors and leaves, the main door left open. 

"Noctis?" Ignis asks, "What's happening?" 

"Just a sec..." Noctis said as he puts on the clothes Ardyn gave him. He walked over to Ignis and helped him clothe himself. "Iggy," Noctis whispers, "I think this is a chance. We can get out of here."

"And if we get caught?" Ignis asks.

"Ignis, what have we got to lose?" Noctis demands. "We might never have a chance like this again."

Ignis hugs the jacket he was wearing. "I forgot what clothes felt like." He smiles as he puts on the sunglasses. 

Noctis smiles at his friend. "You don't want to come with me, do you?"

Ignis laughs slightly. "Mr observant, today? Guess you can't let me do it for you anymore."

Noctis waited. Ignis sighed. "No, I don't. I would be nothing but dead weight to you, probably resulting in the both of us being recaptured. You should go alone, to the closest people, and get help."  
Noctis hugs Ignis for a while. "I won't let you down." Noctis promises.

Ardyn made them sit near the fire, and told them to pretend to be Ardyn's loyal servants. "If you fail, I will not hesitate to chop off your balls and shove it down your throats." 

Noctis and Ignis both nodded. It was nearly time. Noctis would wait for the right time, and...

 

***

 

Noctis was outside, for the first time in twelve years. It was freezing, and snow was falling steadily. He tore off through the trees, wanting as much distance between him and Ardyn. Ignis had purposely dropped a plate, it shattering on the floor, catching Ardyn's immediate attention. Noctis swiped the card from Ardyn's pocket, memorising it's placement years ago. He kicked Ardyn as hard as he could, and he fell over.

"GO!" Ignis roared.

Noctis swiped the card against the green panel, and the door opened.

Here he was, running with no idea where he was going. He slowed down, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He hadn't run in years, and that had taken it's toll on his body. He felts frail and weak.  
"Hey!" Noctis eyes shot up at the sound of a voice. It was an old lady, staring at him from a distance. He considered it, but decided against it. He couldn't trust her, knowing very well she could be working for Ardyn. He sprints to the right, and runs for a while, before slipping in snow, landing on his back.

Noctis struggles to pull himself off the floor, when suddenly he hears a voice that was all to familiar to him. "Noctis!" Ardyn yells. Noctis had no idea how he caught up with him. He turned around and saw him standing there, and was about to run, until he saw Ignis on his knees next to him. 

"Noctis, run..." Ignis told him. 

Ardyn kicked him against the head, and he fell on to his side in the snow. Ardyn crawled over him, and pressed a knife to his throat.

"No!" Noctis screamed as he saw blood spill.  
"Swallow this you little shit!" Ardyn roared as he threw a small glass bottle at him. It landed at his feet in the snow. 

"Noctis, leave me, get ou-" Ignis cried out as the knife drew more blood.

Noctis knew he would regret it. But he couldn't help it. He downed it in one gulp.

 

Noctis woke up in his cell. For a second he wondered if it had all been a dream, until he realized that he and Ignis were both wearing clothes. "Ignis! Ignis!" Noctis called out drowsily.

Ignis didn't move from his lying down position. "You should have left me. You could've let me finally die, but instead got us both back in here. You've made things worse for yourself. You've made things worse for me."

Ignis stopped talking. Noctis felt tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you die..." Noctis apologized, being totally honest.

Eventually Ignis spoke. "So you'd rather see me be tortured. So badly that you were willing to be tortured too." Ignis spoke softly, traces of anger in the words. "I hope your session will be as pleasant as you are."

Noctis had been physically and mentally tortured for more than half of his life, but this moment felt more painful than any of it. "Ignis, I'm so so sorry, I-"

"Shut up, Noctis. Ardyn will be here soon." Ignis ignored Noctis even after that happened. 

"Oh, Noctis, you caused me some irritating problems as of late. I managed to squirm out of the situation, but that doesn't change the fact that you have been a very, very bad boy."

Noctis stared for a short moment. "Are you gonna give me a lecture, or can we get this over with?" Ardyn punched Noctis with all of his might.

Noctis was taken into the room inside the wall. Most of Noctis' memories were horrible, but the worst of them were all in the room. He'd been shackled to the cross and tasered, bound against the pole and whipped mercilessly, and many more atrocities. But today, Noctis was strapped down to the table, face down, just like the first time he was in the room.

Ardyn left, and reappeared with a big baseball bat. The size of it made Noctis' stomach lurch. "You have been asleep for days, dear Noctis. I haven't had much fun with your friend. You have always been my... favorite." Ardyn smiled psychotically.

Noctis spent well over two hours lying on that table, losing count of how many times the baseball bat had landed on his back. Noctis was unconscious before Ardyn finished. Noctis woke up in his cell again, and the pain made him scream. 

Ignis, even though he was beyond upset and disappointed in Noctis, couldn't take in the sound. "Noctis, are you okay?"

Noctis bit his tongue, the burning on his back felt like fire. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ignis, I'm so sorry!" Noctis cried, "I just couldn't stand seeing him kill you right there. I know I was being selfish, but please, forgive me."

Noctis writhed in pain while he waited for an answer. Not even the coldness of the cell could soothe the heat of his back.

"I will forgive you, if you will forgive me." Ignis replied. Noctis couldn't understand. "What I said to you, about wanting you to be in the state you are now, was the shittiest thing I have ever said in my life." Ignis crawled over to the side of the cell, his hands in front of him to feel for the bars.

Noctis slowly crawled over to Ignis, ignoring the pain. He reached out his hand, and clasped Ignis' with all his might. "Of course I forgive you, Ignis. How could I not? You're my best friend." Noctis laughed, despite the tears.

Ignis smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you. And I have a plan to get out of here."

 

***

 

Noctis and Ignis waited for Ardyn. Hours past before the blinding lights switched on, and Ardyn walked in. Noctis barely blinked. 

"Hello pets. How's your back?" Ardyn smiled as he looked at Noctis.

Noctis breath was a tad uneasy. "Master, please, the pain is unbearable. Please pleasure me." 

Ardyn froze, and Noctis was afraid Ardyn suspected something. But then he smiled, lust in his eyes. "Oh? Does my Noctis want to be pleasured, after being such a bad boy?" 

Noctis nodded, relieved. "Yes. Please."

Ardyn chuckled lowly. "I like you begging. Do it some more, and then I will pleasure _both_ of us." 

Noctis pressed himself up against the door, his hands sliding along the bars. "Oh, please, Master. This pain is unbearable. Make me feel better..." Noctis forced himself to try and sound seductive.

Ardyn walked over to the door, reaching for the lock, when Noctis grabbed that stupid cloak of his and slammed him against the bars. Ardyn crumpled to the floor, blood pumping from his nose. 

Noctis snatched up the key from the man's hand, and unlocked the door. He fished inside Ardyn's pocket and retrieved the door card. He rushed over to Ignis' cell and unlocked it.

"Ignis, let's go!" He grabbed Ignis by the sleeve and dragged him to the door. Ardyn screamed in fury as Noctis swiped the card, the door unlocking. Ardyn got up impossibly fast and reached into his pocket. The door opened, the two rushing in just as Ardyn threw the knife. 

Ignis gave a strangled cry as Noctis slammed the door. He fell to the ground, the knife lodged into his back. "Ignis!" Noctis cried, rushing to the man.

He yanked out the knife, and Ignis screamed in surprise. He rolled Ignis over, ignoring the pounds on the door. "Iggy, man, come on, we gotta go!" Noctis started crying as his friend coughed up blood.

"Noctis." Ignis said with a pained expression on his face, "You have to go."

Noctis felt his eyes widen in shock. " _What_? No! We're getting out of here together, we just have to... just have to..." Noctis crying increased when Ignis' moving slowed. 

Ignis lay there for a moment, organizing his thoughts. "Noctis, live your life, away from this place." Ignis's tears fell out of his unseeing eyes. "Make friends. Have fun. Maybe, fall in love. I swear, I will be with you. Always." 

Ignis' hand reached up to cup his cheek. "I will Ignis, I will." Noctis swears. 

Ignis' hand falls to the ground as he breathes out his last breath, his movements stopping altogether. 

Noctis stood up slowly, and turned around to see Ardyn screaming from behind the door. Noctis slowly walked up to the door, before yelling as loud as he could against the glass panel, " _FUCK! YOU!_ "

Noctis left the building, walking away from what felt like would be the rest of his life. His family, friend, home. All gone. He wondered if his parents were alive, even though Ardyn said they were dead. He hoped he was lying, but could only think of his dad getting kicked by the MT, and his mother lying in the grass after getting shot, surrounded by MTs all those years ago.

Noctis walked for only a little while, his back feeling unbearably sore, when he reached a clearing. He couldn't rest for long before he heard growling. He barely turned around when the voretooth pounced on him, two more at the creature's flank.

 

***

 

Prompto was crying. He couldn't help it. Noctis also felt tears in his eyes as lay back against the sofa.

"Oh, Noctis..." Prompto placed his hand on Noctis' shoulder sympathetically. "I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea. And I even kissed you..."

Noctis looked at Prompto. "Do you regret kissing me?

Prompto hesitated, and rubbed the cat that was lying on his lap, having already eaten during Noctis' story. He then answered, "No. I don't."

Noctis' lips were on his, Prompto slightly unresponsive. The cat jumped off. After Noctis pulled away, Prompto was blushing like mad, but still crying. 

"Noctis, we can't. Ignis, he died today. Aren't you still grieving?" Prompto asked, rubbing Noctis' back as he shivered at the mention of his friend.

Noctis kissed Prompto again, his tongue sliding inside the other's mouth. He pulled away slowly, a trail of saliva creating a bridge from their mouths. "Make me forget." He said as he pulled him in, kissing again. The last shred of self-control disappeared as Prompto began kissing him back.


End file.
